Harry Potter The Phoenix Warrior
by Shran
Summary: AU - Voldemort is dead, and so is everyone HP cares for, a phoenix appears and asks HP to journey to other worlds and do it all again, and again till every Voldemort is vanquished. With nothing left other than his hatred of the Dark wizard Harry accepts.
1. Chapter 1 Making an entrance

Harry Potter – The Phoenix Warrior

By Shran

The front door to the Three Broomsticks swung abruptly open with a deafening bang, causing the patrons within to jump, nerves were fragile in these times. Standing in the doorway was a mysterious silhouette, his cloak whipping in the chill autumn wind, face shaded by his hood. Nervous mutters could be heard as people fingered emergency pot keys, or judged the distance to the Floo pot by the fireplace. The stranger stepped into the room, closing the door behind him and began to make his way towards the bar. Audible sighs of relief were heard as the customers saw that the stranger's cloak was dark green, not black, and that he wore no mask across his face. Whoever he was, he wasn't a Death Eater and that's all that mattered.

Madam Rosmerta stepped forward and greeted her customer, "Welcome to the Three Broomsticks, I'm Rosmerta owner of the inn, what can I get you?"

"A warm drink, meal, and room for a week or so, thank you" said the young man, pushing back his hood to reveal the intense green eyes of a predator, out of place on a face that looked not much older than seventeen, and a strange lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead.

"Certainly, would you like a Butterbeer or a hot chocolate, Mr..."

"Darkmayne, Revan Darkmayne, and I think I'll go for the hot chocolate thanks"

Rosmerta nodded and moved off to get Revan some food and drink as Revan strolled over to an empty table near the fire. Removing his hooded coat he sat down with a sigh of pleasure and stretched his hands and feet to the flames.

Curious eyes watched him from nearby tables, staring at the strange tattoos on his arms, visible because of the sleeveless dragon skin tunic her was wearing. His right arm was completely covered in an incredibly detailed tattoo of a snake starting at his wrist and looping round till the tail disappeared under the tunic (the more knowledgeable might have recognised it as a female Basilisk, supreme ruler of all snakes). On his left arm and part of his neck could be seen the outline of parts of a phoenix, its head resting on his forearm, the remainder of the tattoo obviously on his back. Two very powerful magical creatures, one the undisputed paragon of the light, the bird of hope itself, the other the dark master of the serpent world, ever the realm of Dark wizards. Whoever Mr Darkmayne was he was not your run of the mill visitor, and in this time of Voldemort's forces rampaging across Britain and Europe, different meant dangerous.

Revan stretched back in the chair revealing in his returning warmth, it had been cold outside and travelling between realities sapped him of much of his strength. This was to be his twelfth world, the twelfth time he would confront Voldemort in battle, the twelfth Voldemort to kill. A predatory smirk appeared on his face his eyes gleaming in anticipation, killing Voldemort was all that got him up in the morning, it was what he lived and breathed for, and something he was becoming very good at.

Rosmerta was halfway back to the table when she saw the look on Revans face, pausing she shivered, no seventeen year old should look like that she thought, that cold and that hungry for violence. It was the face of a veteran, someone who had stared down his own mortality and had not blinked, she had seen many faces like this one these past few years, Auror's, Death Eaters, members of the Order of the Phoenix, but never had seen anyone who looked so young, with a face so hard. Revan worried her.

"Here's your drink, and a bowl of stew with some fresh bread, sorry about the simplicity of the fare but its all we have at this late hour" said Rosmerta as put down the tray of food.

"Thank you, that will be more than adequate for my needs, how much do I owe you?"

"Well it'll be a half silver for the meal, and two galleons for the room for a week, three if you want all meals included"

Revan nodded, dug into his belt pouch and extracted three golden coins and a silver and handed them to Rosmerta.

"Keep the change"

"Thanks!" Rosmerta was surprised, "enjoy your meal, and when your done your room will be the number 4 on the second floor, I'll prepare the bath for you so it'll be ready when you've finished eating."

"Thank you" Revan nodded, and began to eat.


	2. Chapter 2 Memories

--

Authors note: Well here's some more hope you like it and thanks for the reviews!

Key

"Spoken aloud"

_Spoken internally or mind speak_

_-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --  
_

* * *

**Chapter 2... World 12...  
**

Three days later and Revan woke up in his room fully recovered from his dimensional traverse, the pain and energy drain associated with moving to a new universe was becoming familiar, and his recovery time lessening, but it was still not a pleasant experience by anyone's definition. His mind wandered back to the day when Fawkes had come to him and asked him to take up his mercenary lifestyle. Even now nearly two years later it was still seared into his mind like a hot poker thrust into his brain...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

* * *

**Origin World...**

...Dawn on the day after the final confrontation with Voldemort outside the main entrance to Hogwarts, everywhere you looked bodies and parts of bodies scattered in the grim finality of death, mixed in with the charred remains of Hogwarts defences, the front of the once proud castle reduced to rubble. Harry as he was still known then, wandered the battle listlessly, searching for those he loved. First he found Remus, the brave werewolf had battled his nemesis Fenir and won only to be crushed by a giant, lovingly Harry arranged Remus' body into a more dignified position, tears streaming down his face. Looking up he gasped and scrambled forward to two bodies slumped together almost as if they were hugging, Ron and Hermione, struck down by the killing curse, his too closest friends gone. He blacked out briefly in the sudden wash of pain and anguish, this wasn't how it was supposed to end, not like this. Vision still fading in and out he started search frantically for one other face, barely even feeling the stabbing shafts of pain as he recognised other faces, Luna, Neville, Professor McGonagall, the Wesley twins and their parents, Hagrid, and so, so many others. And then he saw it, the still lifeless form, her red hair draped delicately across her face, Ginny.

With a scream of pure soul-felt pain he hurled himself to her, gathering her body to him, cradling her calling her name over and over.

"Ginny!, no No NO!!" he screamed, the one person he couldn't live without, wouldn't live without, was gone. Tears streaming down his face, a strange keening noise in the background, (he was still screaming, he just wasn't aware of it anymore), Harry reached into his robes and took out his wand, pointing it at his chest he took a deep breath and focused all of his pain...

"AVADA KEDA...!"

"STUPTEFY!" a voice suddenly screamed, and Harry slumped into oblivion.

Two days later when he awoke he was in St Mungo's, strapped to the bed, his wand nowhere in sight. He felt numb, suspiciously so. Shortly after he awoke a Mediwizard entered and started checking him over.

"Why am I a prisoner, and why am I drugged?"

"I'm sorry Mr Potter, but its for your safety, you are considered too high a suicide risk at the moment," the Mediwizard said looking sad "you are being administered regular calming potions in addition to the healing potions used to repair all the spell damage you suffered at the Battle of Hogwarts"

"Battle of Hogwarts!" Harry snorted "massacre more like!" the strange enforced calmness was making him irritable. "Were there... Did anyone else survive?"

The man paused looking sombre and sighed deeply, "You may as well know, you'll find out soon enough anyway. No not many survived, the first and second years go out in time of course, but the third years guarding them while they got to the floo point were almost all killed, five fourth years lived although one is in a coma, I don't know their names, of the fifth years no survivors, seventh the same, and you are the only survivor of the sixth year's. No teachers lived."

Harry sagged back in the bed, staggered by the scale of the tragedy, but how else was an attack on a school by an army of Dark Wizards possibly going to turn out. If the Ministry had actually sent help things might have been different, if Dumbledore had been allowed to play it straight and thereby prepare everyone for the harsh reality to come, rather than a select few, things could have been different, but they weren't. Instead the Ministry had killed them all with well intentioned kindness, seeking to protect everyone from the harsh realities of the world in which they lived. .

Over the next few weeks they kept him restrained and drugged to prevent him from trying to kill himself, although not even the drugs could hold the pain of Ginny's loss at bay, nor the anger from lashing out when a Ministry official stupidly tried to give him some pathetic award. His magic lashed out and flung the hapless flunky out of the room and sent him tumbling down the corridor like a sack of laundry down a flight of stair. After that they left him alone.

_Harry, Harry, awaken fledgling..._

Bleary eyed Harry mumbled "What, who's there?" It was the middle of the night and the room was dark.

_It is I fledgling_.. Suddenly in a burst of flame Fawkes appeared on his chest.

"Ahhh! Fawkes, don't do that! You gave me a heart attack!" a thought crossed his mind "hey I thought you were dead?"

Fawkes somehow managed to look indignant _I'm a Phoenix Harry, we don't die remember._

"Ah right, yeah sorry" Harry mumbled, "It's not that I'm not pleased or anything but why are you here?"

_I have come to give you a reason to live fledgling, you still intend to kill yourself given the first opportunity do you not?_ The Phoenix looked mournfully at Harry, tears appearing in its eyes, _I feel your pain little one, I know how your heart feels, but it is not your time to follow those who have passed on, not yet your time to follow Her_.

Even through the drugs Harry felt his heart convulse as he thought of those who had gone, who had left him behind, of Her, Ginny. He grimaced even just thinking her name was an agony, they had such a short time together, two incredible years, suddenly a idea struck him.

"Fawkes shouldn't I be dead? I mean what about the soul bond, from what I heard I should be dead too." Ginny and Harry had developed a soul bond in the beginning of his second year, an almost mythical attachment, and incredibly rare, where two souls literally intertwined becoming permanently fused together. Under Wizarding law it had meant Ginny had become his wife, but they had decided to hold off on a formal ceremony until after they had left school.

_You are not dead fledgling because she refuses to allow it._

"Ginny what?"

_Allow me to explain everything little one, and pay attention we do not have much time._ Harry nodded for Fawkes to continue. _You have not died because you still have yet to complete your destiny_, he raised a wing to fall stall any protest, _yes it was your destiny to defeat Voldemort, but not just this Voldemort, all of them_. Seeing his confusion the Phoenix continued. _There are more world than you can imagine Harry, each of them subtly different to this one, and there are some, twenty in total, in which Voldemort reigns unopposed. In those world's for what ever reason no Harry Potter survived long enough to bring down Voldemort and they have become dark places indeed. I and my counterparts on each of these worlds have worked a great magic to allow you to travel to each of them to kill Tom Riddle and ensure that they have a chance of a future. Now before you protest that you have done your part and you don't care, many those who you have lost, are still living on these worlds, but unless someone comes and helps them they will not be for much longer. Your friends and those who would have been your family, and even Ginny exist in some form on those worlds, but Harry, this is the hard part. They will not know you, or trust you, or have any feelings for you, they are the same but different, it will be hard, but it is your destiny and most importantly She wishes you to do it as well._

"Ginny does?" he said in astonishment?

_She came to us fledgling, told us of your destiny, told us what to do, and told me to tell you that she will be with you always, even if you do not feel it, and when your task is done you will be together again._

Harry sank back into his pillows astounded, is this true he asked in his heart? Ginny is this what you really want me to do? A warm breeze caressed his face and for a moment he could almost swear he smelt the intoxicating scent of her hair. It was real. She wanted it. That was good enough for him, he would kill these other mouldering bastards and then he could rest in peace.

"Ok Fawkes I believe you, I'll do it. Now get me out of these restraints, I need to prepare something's before we go." Where before there was only despair and death in Harry's eyes, now there was a new look, a predatory glare quite unlike anything anyone would have seen in him before. They were they eyes of a hunter, of a fanatic, they were the eyes of death...

Two days later, on the headland above the windswept cliffs of Dover and he was ready. New clothes of the finest dragon hide, spell-shield gauntlets, and several magically shrunk trunks containing the bulk of his resources from Gringots, and a large collection of spell book and potions. In his sleeve his wand, and a new spare one as well. He also carried two rather unusual weapons, Griffindor's sword in a magical sheath that shrunk it to the size of a dagger, and a basilisk tooth from the chamber of secrets, mounted in a handle like a dagger now by clever Goblin craft masters, silver and jade serpents entwining together, beautiful and deadly. He knew that he may need to destroy horcruxes once more, and that these were the two weapons that could actually do it. He whistled and Hedwig alighted on his shoulder.

"Ok Fawkes, lets do this"

_Very well fledgling, oh and this may hurt just a little..._

"Wha...!" and with a flash of flame he was gone, only a large scorched circle of fused sand and rock to mark where the Boy-Who-Lived, left this world for ever.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..

* * *

**Interlude... World 20...  
**

On another world far distant in time and space, a red-headed girl slept fitfully, strange dreams swirling through her mind. _Harry, Harry!_ who was Harry, and why did she dream of his face, why did she feel his pain, why did she know he was coming, coming here.

Watching over her, a softly glowing spirit crowned with flaming hair smiled benevolently. She reached out taking an incandescent glowing rope from within her chest, and lowered it gently onto the thrashing figure. The room blazed with a light brighter than the sun as the rope fused with its new host. Her work was done, the bond had been given to its true destined one. She smiled sadly, she was going to miss him, her Harry, but they would see each other again, after, long after, she hoped. The spirit slowly faded from sight and the room returned to normal. On the bed the girl slept at peace now, dreaming a dream of hope for the first time in so long, the Champion, her Champion, was coming.

...


	3. Chapter 3 Introductions

**Introductions... World 12...**

Revan ambled down Diagon Alley observing the hustle and bustle of the daily lives of England's Wizarding community. It was good to have his face back again and not to have to wear his alternate face, a blending of Sirius Black features and Draco Malfoy's coloration. Although he had worn his other face whilst on the majority of the previous worlds he had been to, on this world no Harry Potter had ever been born, his parents having been killed by Voldemort whilst still pregnant with him. This world's Fawkes had informed of the circumstances during his arrival briefing. Each time on entering a world the resident Fawkes would be there to provide him with the relevant facts and history so he could hit the ground running. It was surprising actually, considering what a flashy bird a Phoenix was, they made surprisingly good intelligence agents.

Revan ducked into Ollivander's, time to add another of his wands to his collection (he had purchased his wand again in each world, always good to have a back up, especially if it was the exact same wand as your original).

"Ahh, good morning, Mr...?"

"Darkmayne, Revan Darkmayne, I am in need of a new wand, mine has been damaged beyond repair."

A few minutes, and another creepy speech about it being 'curious' and Revan was back out into the sunshine. He shuddered, he hated dealing with Ollivander, that man had always made his skin crawl. Time for some food, and a bit of planning. He headed towards the nearest cafe.

Ordering some sandwiches and some coffee Revan set about ordering the information he had about this world in a special notebook he had spelled so only he could read it. Things were very different here to his previous worlds and taking down Voldemort was going to be much harder. Unlike all the others so far in this world Voldemort had not created horcruxes, and by not going down this route he had avoided the descent into insanity that marked all the other Voldemort's to date. Instead making use of selective assignation and terror attacks, coupled with an insidious manipulation of the political system, he had moved all of his inner circle into positions of power within the ministry. From there his only obstacle had been Dumbledore who had managed to corner and kill in a duel four years ago. McGonagall had been made the new Headmistress but with fairly sever restrictions on her autonomy and authority. A political officer was now stationed at Hogwarts and ran the compulsory Wiz-Youth program, a set up frighteningly similar to the arrangements used by the Nazis in Germany in the 18940's and Revan having grown up amongst muggles was only to aware of the sinister intent behind such a program. Two years ago Voldemort's power had reached the point where he could come out into the open and having rigged the Wizarding council and Ministry in his favour had quickly become the Minister of Magic. Two months ago the position had been renamed as the Supreme Overlord. Revan had to chuckle in a way, upon arrival in this world he had officially become the bad guy, a criminal, or a least he would once he started to move. He finished his coffee, it was time to go, he had an appointment with the leader of the Order of the Phoenix, now known as the Movement, his one time godfather, Sirius Black.

Getting up, he moved down the street to the apparition point with a barely audible displacement of air was gone.

Sirius started with surprise on his way to the kitchen when he heard a loud knock at the door. Who on earth would be visiting so early on the first weekend of the Christmas Holidays? Grumbling about people interrupting his breakfast, although to be fair it was nearly eleven, which would definitely make it brunch, he opened the door. Sirius froze as his brain had difficulty making sense of what he was seeing. James Potter stood before him, but James was dead, dead nearly nineteen years.

"Mr Black, my name is Revan Darkmayne, I was wondering if I could have a little of your time, I have some thing to discuss with you, that you may find of interest." Even the voice sounded like James, just as he was about to reach for his wand fearing some Death Eater trick, Fawkes appeared in a flash of flame and landed on Revan's shoulder trilling happily.

"Good morning Fawkes, I was wandering when you would turn up."

"Y..You, y..you k..know Fawkes?" stammered Sirius in surprise.

"Yes I've known him all my life, in way I almost grew up with him really, if you could let me in I'll explain everything"

"Ok, come in but no sudden moves" Sirius stepped back from the doorway, allowing Revan to enter. Once Revan had closed the door behind him Sirius pointed at the small table in the entryway and said, "Wand, weapons, devices, anything you are carrying put them on the table."

Revan raised an eyebrow at Sirius' wand now pointed directly at him. He had expected Sirius to be cautious.

"Of course, I'd be happy to." he said, and began to disarm himself. Revan began to remove his weapons. His two main wands were drawn slowly from their sheaths in the upper arms of his overcoat, his two primary backups, from their concealed arm sheaths, and his secondary backups from his boots were laid out neatly on the table.

Sirius watched in amazement as the young man, no older than his eldest daughter by the look of it, removed six wands, six! Who in what war needs to carry six wands, even Aurorer's and Unspeakable's only carrier two or three at the most, to the best of his knowledge. His amazement slowly turned to alarm at the pile of weapons that were added to the wands, a beautiful sword, an evil looking dagger with twined serpents for a handle, two small boot daggers, six throwing knives, a garrotte (and who the hell carries them!), what seemed to be a muggle automatic pistol, two shield gauntlets, a time turner (supposedly under Ministry lockdown and yet here was one in his hallway!) and a couple of odd looking bits of jewellery with no apparent function. Finishing Revan waved his hand over the items a couple of times and a blue glow encased them, a wandless anti-tampering charm, powerful magic indeed.

"Well I think that's everything" Revan said brightly, in the same tone one would normally take when putting down the shopping, not a Wizarding arsenal, "so where shall we talk?"

Keeping his wand on Revan, Sirius motioned towards the sitting room. Revan moved inside and took one of the comfortable seats, well aware that Sirius was sizing him up.

For his part Sirius was confused, the young man sitting in front of him was a mass of contradictions. The face and physique of his old friend James and without a question the unique green coloured eyes of Lilly, yet the expression and situational awareness was better suited to a veteran Auror not someone who looked like they had just finished school. Suddenly it hit him, where he had seen this sort of expression and demeanour before, this guy is a soldier and a veteran, but how is that possible, the Wizarding world doesn't have soldiers?

"Would you like to hear what I have to say Sirius, or would you like to keep glaring at me awhile longer?"

Sirius jumped a little in his seat, startled out of his introspective reverie, he hadn't realised he had been showing his thoughts on his face.

"Sure go ahead Mr Darkmayne"

"Please call me Revan, no need for formalities." Revan said easily. He reached into his pocket and removed a shrunken travel chest. A quick wandless _engorgio_ and it was back to its full size next to the coffee table. Opening it Sirius was surprised to see it contained a pensieve and a large collection of bottles containing memories. Revan placed it on the table and took out a bottle marked 'Sirius briefing', his curiosity piqued Sirius leant forward with a raised eyebrow.

"Save your questions for now, you'll have most of them answered by these memories and I'll happily answer any others you have afterward." Sirius nodded his agreement and they entered the pensieve.

Two hours later they emerged, Sirius with a look of wonder and shock in his eyes. This was James and Lilly's son, and even more incredible he had spent his life being prepared for just one task, the war against Voldemort. The next fact made him feel lightheaded, twelve times previously this boy, no young man, had faced Voldemort in single combat and defeated him. It was incredible. He looked over at Dumbledore's familiar, "Fawkes is it all true, you really brought him here to bring down Voldemort?"

The phoenix looked at him seriously and then nodded slowly. For the first time ever he heard the phoenix's voice, _Yes this fledgling is here because I and my other selves wished it. Out of all the Harry's that have succeeded against Voldemort, this one was the best prepared and had the least to leave behind. He was the only one we felt could succeed at the task we have given him._

Sirius blew out his breath, clearly at a loss as what to say.

"So what are your plans Revan, or should I call you Harry?"

"Revan please, Harry died that day at the battle of Hogwarts, he is buried with his soul mate, I am his vengeance, his legacy, his wrath."

Sirius shivered, looking into Revan's eyes just then was like looking into a void, that look coupled with the memories of Revan's fighting style he had just seen almost made him feel sorry for the Death Eater's and Voldemort, almost but not really.

"As to my plans, I must confess I am a little unsure. It's not going to be a straightforward this time. Previously I only had to hunt down and kill them all, now though they are people in positions of power, the establishment, which complicates things. They'll be harder to get to, although not impossible, but more importantly we will need to dismantle the system Voldemort had set in place which will mean having people ready to set into the vacated positions and take over the reigns of power. Up till now I have been part bounty hunter, part assassin, this time we need a revolution."

Sirius nodded to himself, the lads comments were spot on, just killing them probably wouldn't have the necessary effect, they had to be replaced, and if possible their theories discredited. It wasn't going to be quick or easy.

"From what Fawkes said in your memories the remainder of the world's you have to go to, assuming you survive this time, will be similar in structure to this, so what you work out here will most likely be able to be easily adapted to the next, is that right?"

"Hopefully, but I can't be sure, I have noticed that while the general history can be similar, people can be vastly different in personality, world to world. The last one I went to, all the Weazley kids had become Death Eaters"

Sirius sucked in his breath in shock "No!"

"Oh yes, although that is the only occasion for them, and they had done so to avoid having the family member's killed, still it was hard, very hard to see them wearing his mark"

"Was, was she one too?" Sirius asked concerned.

Pain flickered across Revan's face, "Yes, and in my Ginny's memory I spared them after showing them a memory of what they could have been like. To change the subject slightly on one world I found a Harry Potter as a Death Eater. He had been spoilt from an early age by the family he was placed with after his parents death, and had become convinced of his superiority, and thus was easy prey for Voldemort's recruitment."

"What did you do?" asked Siruis fascinated.

"I killed him, after telling him who and what I was and what I thought of him." seeing Sirius' look of disapproval he continued, "he disgraced the memories of his parents by willingly serving their murderer, committed numerous acts of violence and murder himself wiping out sever families that I am quite attached to. He deserved no pity, no mercy, I put him down like the scum he was"

Even from across the room Sirius could physically feel the outrage and disgust Revan felt for the Harry he had killed, magic energy flickered all over Revan as he relived his disposal of the other Harry. Sirius became a little alarmed, the power coming off this young man was immense, he was just thinking of putting up some shield's, when Revan abruptly noticed the discharge, and in mere instants, had dampened his magic back down to normal levels, his control was masterful. This was not a young man you would want to piss off.

Without Warning the door to the sitting room swung open, and a beautiful young woman was standing there.

"Dad are you having lunch or what!" she said crossly and then stopped. She stared in consternation at the young man opposite her father, _Wow! What a hot guy!_ she thought, looking at him appreciatively, suddenly her breath seemed to leave her, and her heart started pounding, as his eyes met her own. Twin emerald pools regarded her, and in their depths, although she didn't know how, she saw pain, anguish and more suffering than someone his age should ever have experienced. Her heart melted, instinctively she just wanted to comfort him, hold him and tell him it would be ok. But then the realisation hit her, he wasn't for her to comfort, she couldn't say how she knew, and the knowledge was breaking her heart, but she just knew, he wasn't for her. She gasped as the pain of loss hit her, and she felt a flush rise in her face. Stammering that she was sorry for interrupting, she spun on her heel and fled.

Sirius frowned, Lilly wasn't usually so flighty, he wondered what was up. "Um that was my daughter, that just barged in and out again, something seems to have upset her, could you juts wait a moment and I'll go see what's bothering her."

"Of course, take your time, there's a comfortable couch there perhaps I'll take a nap."

"Go ahead, oh and in the light of what I saw, you can recover your weapons, if you like. Probably a good idea actually the rest of the family will be back soon and it's probably best they don't see that arsenal of yours." Sirius left the room.

Revan snorted quietly, arsenal? That was just his normal load-out, if he knew he was going into battle he'd have a lot more than just that lot. He got up opened the door, softly calling _armatus,_ his wands and weapons shot back into their assigned places. Closing the door he made his way over to the couch and eyeing it with pleasure, settled himself down for a nap, casting his defensive wards almost by reflex as his eyes began to droop.


	4. Chapter 4 How to Bake a Revolution P1

Chapter 4 - World 12... How to bake a Revolution, part 1.

Revan woke at the startled squeal. A young girl of about five was crumpled on the ground sobbing. _Oh shit the wards!_ Revan jumped off the couch, banishing them with a thought and went to the girl.

"Are you ok? I'm so sorry about that," he said, pulling out a potion, "here drink this, it'll take the pain away."

Tear's streaming down her face she eyed him wearily and then seeing something she trusted in his eyes she took the potion and downed it in a gulp. Almost instantly you could see her relax as the pain disappeared.

The room door was flung open violently causing Revan to vault himself in a somersault over the back of the couch bringing out his wand and gun in flash.

Sirius screeched to a halt at the gun and wand pointed at his chest.

Revan straitened, and in an equally fast move, put his weapons away. "Sorry about that, I tend to be a little jumpy"

"What happened?" Sirius asked frowning, moving forward and scooping up his daughter.

"My fault I'm afraid," said Revan ruefully, "as I went to sleep I activated my protection wards, which gave your daughter a nasty shock when she came too close. I've given her a potion which has taken away the pain. I'm sorry she was hurt I didn't even realise I had set them, fortunately I only activated my lowest level wards, so she suffered no permanent damage."

"Its ok Daddy, it doesn't hurt anymore, and that man's potion even tasted nice! Not like the ones Mummy uses!" the little girl enthused, "it was like a peppermint milkshake!" Sirius looked at Revan in surprise.

Revan looked a little embarrassed, "I always hated the taste of most of the healing potions, so I devised some ways to make them taste nice."

Sirius sniggered, here was the ultimate Wizarding warrior, walking around with milkshake flavoured healing potions, he couldn't help himself, he started to laugh.

"You don't have to laugh" muttered Revan, beginning to go a bit red and look even more uncomfortable.

"Daddy, who is he?"

"This is Mr Revan Darkmayne, a relative of an old friend of mine, I guess you could say. He and I have some business interests that will coincide for a while" Sirius thought that this was sufficiently plausible for the children, and easy enough for Revan to use as a cover while he was around.

"Oh, that sounds kinda boring Dad, hey can I call you Revan?" she said looking at the startled young man.

"Uh sure, I don't mind"

"Cool!" and with that she jumped down and ran over to Revan, grabbing his hand she asked "Daddy is Revan staying for dinner? Can I show him my room?" and looking up at Revan, "Hey Revan do you wanna play a game of exploding snap?"

The two adults snorted in amusement at the excited five year old, "Revan you may as well stay, the others you will need to speak to will be coming for dinner and that's the best time to introduce you. Sarah you can show Revan your room and play a quick game with him, but he and I need to discuss some more business in about an hour, that is if you don't mind?" he said looking at Revan.

"No not at all, Ms Sarah I'd be delighted to see your room and play a quick game with you," he said smiling "Fawkes are you coming as well?" there was a startled squawk from on top of the bookshelf, and the phoenix poked his head out to look down at Revan. "What? If you want to hide, you really shouldn't leave your tail feathers poking out." Revan said with a smirk, pointing at the feathers drooping over the end of the bookshelf.

"Wow you know a phoenix!, that's awesome! Can I pet him? Please?" said the bouncing form of the small child attached to his hand. The phoenix seemed to sigh, as if trying to communicate that all the attention was really beneath him, and Revan raised his eyebrow grinning at the bird's melodramatic discomfort. Fawkes, jumped off the bookshelf landing on Revan's shoulder, peering down at the little girl. All thoughts of exploding snap and room tours banished Sarah stared in delighted admiration at the bird, hesitantly reaching out to stroke his feathers as Revan squatted down to introduce them.

--

Two hours later found Revan and Sirius in the lounge again discussing how to go about his introduction to the rest of the Movement.

"It's probably best to tell them about you coming from another reality." said Sirius rubbing his temples contemplatively.

"Really? don't you think it'll confuse the issue?"

"No, the others will never trust an outsider at this point, we have been compromised in the past and they'll never agree to work with someone they don't know otherwise. Well keep the history of you personal relationships with their other world counterparts to a minimum, just that you knew most of them and fought Voldemort together. We'll focus on your training and experience, and then see if we can work together to formulate some sort of strategy to destabilise Voldemort's power base."

"Ok that sounds reasonable, like I said the whole revolution angle is new to me too, so we'll have to work together on this one to be able to make the changes needed. If it was just a matter of killing Voldmort and his cronies it could all be over in a week, but with political structure now in place it isn't going to be so simple unfortunately. If I am honest I have a natural talent for combat and tactical leadership, but the broad strategic outlook has always come from others who actually have some talent in that area. From what I have seen, and what Fawkes told me, the laws are structured in such a way that even if I killed them all off tomorrow, as per my usual methods, the survivors would just pick right up from where Voldemort left off. And that isn't really what we want."

Sirius looked at him shrewdly "Would it really be that easy? Could you really get to them all so quickly?"

Revan smirked, and without warning altered his face to resemble Sirius.

"You're a metamorphomagus!" he breathed, "I thought Tonks was the only living one at the moment, and even she can't do this so quickly!"

"I've had a lot of practice, and Tonks tends to spend half her time trying to look funny, I only practice my alias' or known targets, I do a great Snape by the way, even the smirk and the greasy hair," Revan chuckled.

Sirius chuckled, "I believe you, now get my features off your skull, it's freaking me out!" with a smirk Revan switched back to his usual appearance.

"To answer your question, yes I probably could get to most of them very easily. Or at least in the beginning. My infiltration skills are far above what most Auror's would be capable of, add to that my metamorphomagus abilities and I am security's worst nightmare. I think..." what Revan was about to say was interrupted by a loud knock on the door. Sirius' wife Linidra popped her head in round the door.

"Sirius the other are arriving."

"Ok hon, show them into the kitchen, Revan and I will be there in a moment."

She nodded and closed the door after her.

"Well Revan are you ready to face your ghosts?"

"Yeah, I'm getting better at this, I'll leave the introductions to you."

"Sure, just give me five minutes to give them a brief low down on the situation, and then I'll bring you in, oh and bring that disreputable bird with you as well, he'll go along way to proving your trustworthiness to the others. No offense Fawkes." Sirius added at the glare from the phoenix sitting on the back of the couch.

--

Five minutes later Revan stepped into a decidedly tense room. Looking around he could see many very familiar faces, Neville Longbottom, looking strong and confident with his arm draped over Ginny in a possessive but familiar fashion only found in long term couples, that was a first. Even more surprising were the obviously together Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger, that had definitely never happened previously. Going around the room were many other familiar faces, Moody, Tonks, McGonagall, the rest of the Weazley's and the biggest shock of them all Lockhart! Dressed conservatively, with a competent air and the eyes of someone who has actually faced danger, rather than just writing about it, and with an Auror badge on his robes. _Well things are certainly different!_

"Everyone this is Revan Darkmayne, traveller from another parallel world and formerly Harry James Potter, son of James and Lilly Potter who we all knew. As I said he has been called here by Fawkes of all things to help in the resistance aginst Voldemort."

All eyes turned to Revan sizing him up. You could almost hear the thoughts flashing through their minds, is this a trick?, an if not what can he possibly do for us, after all he's only one boy.

_Hear me fledglings what Sirius has said is true, I and my other selves have called Revan here because it is ever his destiny to defeat Voldemort, and he has succeeded in doing so twelve times already. He is worthy of your trust._ And with that Fawkes disappeared in a flash of fire.

"Show-off, I hate it when he does that." muttered Revan sourly. Looking round at the now stunned group, after all how often did a phoenix bother to speak to people, Revan reached into his pensieve chest and put it in the centre of the table. Lifting out a rather large bottle labelled 'Greatest Hits' he smirked and saying "How about some show and tell? These are my memories of previous battles with Voldemort, think of it as the first instalment on my resume." With that said he poured it in and moved back to allow everyone access to the pensieve.

An hour later they were all back, looking at him with awed expressions on their faces.

"Bloody hell! I wouldn't wanna piss you off mate!" exclaimed Fred, or George, being was impossible to tell as usual.

With excited muttering confirming similar opinions around the table, Revan stepped forward and raised his hands to get their attention.

"To add to that I'll give you a brief rundown on my training and experience," Everyone resumed their seats, "I began my magical and physical training at five, under Dumbledore and a few others, including the counterparts of some of you in this room. During the week I had magical theory and martial arts training and on weekends I had duelling, DADA, and infiltration and evasion techniques taught to me. I also from a young age had muggle military instructor, ex-SAS actually teaching me how to fight in various environments and how to make best use of any weapon available to me. One of them, Sergeant Green helped me develop the ideas for some of the weapons you saw me using in my combat against the Death Eaters and Voldemort. We took those ideas and with trial and error, and a lot of help form some other's we got them to work quite well, as you saw in my memories. They have given me a significant tactical advantage over the last few years. My magical training has been highly specialised, I wouldn't be able to pass the standard OWLS or NEWTS testing regimes. My potions work has been focused purely on medical potions or tactical potions like pollyjuice and veritaserum, and my other training has been similarly skewed, if magic can defend, hurt or heal I can do it perfectly all the time, every time, if not I probably can't. In short I am soldier, and have been all my life. Any questions?"

--

A/N: Hope you are all enjoying this so far, I'll be updating again in the next few days. While you are at it take a look at my other story Rune Mage Rising and let me know what you think. Shran.


End file.
